Through Another'sEyes
by blitzkrieg414
Summary: No Longer a 1 SHOT!. Characters dwell on Opie, Chrome Dome, and Omi: Present and Past. Kimiko is now up. Please vote for choices in Chapter 3! I've added a little something for Rai fans in Chapter 2...
1. Chapter 1

Through Another's Eyes

Disclaimer: I don't own any Wu or Xiaolin Showdown stuff, except for my other story, where the dis. is basically the same.

"Dojo!" I sighed, waking up from a luscious slumber filled with dreams of food. Oh. Let me introduce myself! The names Dojo, Dojo Kanojo Cho. I think Grandmaster Dashi named me that like, 1556 years ago. But before I delve into the inner depths of being a dragon lost in the pages of history, let me go back to the present.

A tiny, bald monk stared down at me, looking over my scales. Omi, that's his name. He was just a baby when we found him on the doorsteps of the Temple. Me and Master Fung, that is. Anyways, he started attempting to meditate, but got bored. I guess he saw my rash. The pink bums running up and down. Talking about Rashes, I itch. I began snaking my claws up and down, up and down. Ohhh. That felt better. Now I turned to Omi.

"What, kid? My rash?"

"No, Dojo," He said brightly, "I just wanted to tell you that you have 99,998 scales on you."

"You interrupted my sleep for that? OMI! Sheesh…" He started whimpering, and would've cried if Master Fung had not wrapped his arms around him.

"Young monk, Dojo has his right to be frustrated. Now why don't we practice our martial arts?" he said gently.

"O, yes of course Master Fung!" He ran off, smiling happily.

_5 years later…_

I had just finished recanting this tale with Kimiko, Raimundo, and Clay. Kimiko was on the verge of crying, Raimundo was now staring at the ground, his hands deep within his pockets, and Clay was blowing his nose loudly with his neckerchief.

I looked up, startled at their reactions.

"You seriously think that pushed Omi over?" I queried gently, thinking.

"Well…" Clay sighed, putting his hat back on. "I reckon it had somethin' to do with it."

"Yeah, Dojo. I mean, even I can agree with Clay, for once." I turned to Kimiko, my one benefactor. Her tears were streaming down her face.

"Dojo," She reached, patted me, and said, "Omi isn't gone because of you. He's gone because of us."

"I guess…" I sighed, throwing my hands in defeat. "Oh well. There's nothing we can do now. Nothing." We all glumly looked at the ground. Memories flooded back to me. All were of Omi. I sigh again, and extend to full form. "I'm finding him."

"But Dojo…"

"No buts." I flew into the night sky, my eye blurred with tears.


	2. Chapter 2

TO ALL MY REVIEWERS! THANK YOU!

Disclaimer:

Rai: Do I have to!  
Kim: Duh. (Puppydog eyes…)

Rai: OKAY! Blitzkrieg414 DOES NOT Own XS!

Through Another's Eyes: Rai's Story

I knew from the first day that we wouldn't click. He was a supremacist, believing that he could teach and perfect what we had already been taught. I was a fresh Brazilian, wanting to make my own life, not decreed by those who thought themselves above me. It first showed when he tried to show us his moves, but Clay took him out with a rope and the Texan accent. He whined, calling us cheaters and ran off. We all rolled our eyes at the immature bald dude. Then when he was droning on about the Sword of the Storm. He was ranting on and on about he would find it and he would discover all its aspects and jazz like that. As if. I found, lost it, and studied for two whole weeks on its powers. Then, I challenged Tubbimura again. I used my knowledge in battle and won, much to the audacity of Omi's pride. I didn't really care. And when Mala Mala Ding Jong became powerful, I went back to fight him at the temple and save Fung's butt. I knew I was underestimating Wuya's powers, but I wasn't going to run like a coward. And I wanted to give the others time. But when the ceremony came round, I was left out because I disobeyed his orders, which were dumb to begin with. I saved his butt, and that was all the thanks I got. Yeah, sure. So I left for Rio with only one Wu: the Golden Tiger Claws. They were my second favorite. Wuya found me, and I left again, to find the Reversing Mirror.

I beat Jack, and Omi's words stuck in my mind: "You beat Jack, Raimundo. And you're not even an Apprentice yet!" There he was, taunting me. I left for good, or so I thought. Wuya told me that I could be free forever if I got the Serpent's Tail. And not even _3 APPRENTICES _could stop me! I got my due, and came back. I refused the Robes, and survived another month. Another month filled to the brim with jibes, snide remarks, and worst of all, the distrust radiating from my so-called friends. Or so I think. They didn't care if I went over to the Heylin. All they cared about was sweet, deluded, annoying OMI! Then I beat Jack _and _Pandabubba! Did they beat two people together? No. I got my real due then: I got my robes. That's when the taunting stopped. But the robes are a symbol of their blown-up egos, of the hardships I had to go through...

But the hate is still buried deep. When I was taken over by Wu and reprimanded, what do you expect! That I was going to let the only home I ever knew be destroyed in a fury of evil? I know Omi would've done the same had it been the temple. But it wasn't, so the taunting began and never stopped. I could care less what happened to Omi. I'm happy. Sure, Dojo left after ecounting his tale, but y'no one thing? I faked it. I faked the entire thing. Only Fung would know with the Conch, and he avoids my mind. Or so he tells me. I can't wait to see Omi so I can give him a kick where it hurts.

But then again, he was like a little brother. I saved him from evil, oce by resucing his Chi, the other by getting the guts to challenge Chase when Kim and Clay were mum. The key word above is 'was' though. What do you expect. I mean, I found my powers first, he found his last! But yet, I'll be inferior. Always, and forever more. Nothing I can do about it. Maybe there's something to Jack's Shadow of Fear...

* * *

Short, I know. But could be worse. Please Review, with a vote: 

(Clay is later…)

Master Fung  
Kim

Wuya/Chase


	3. Chapter 3

Tokyo Dewdrops

Omi. Why did you have to leave? I'd give up everything, my riches, my toys, my PDA, even my life to have you back. You're the one who represents our unity. But without you, the chain is broken with the link in the middle torn away by a man in brass, with the stoniest heart in the world. Ever since you got your dots back, the Bird of Paradise giving you your title. But yet, Chase took you away. Why? Why? Nothing is the same. Raimundo is down, Dojo's away, and Clay, he's well, Clay. Nothing readable beneath the hat. The tears are falling freely now. I'm just the unprotected girl in the rain.

Short and sweet. The poll is as shown:

Clay: 1

Wuya and/or Chase: 1

Dojo: 1

Jermaine:


End file.
